Old friends, new feelings
by Aka Chuurippu
Summary: Ichigo responds to Yuzu's screams for help, only to find that someone from his past has already handled it. An old friendship picks up where it left off, until new feelings take over. IchigoxOC, after Manga Chapter 423. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AN: As always the only Characters I take credit for are Alesta Kobayashi and her family. Bleach does not belong to me!

* * *

Yuzu was running for her life, as she screamed for her big brother to help her. The high school students chasing her had been teasing her for a while, but she stayed silent about it, preferring for just herself and Karin to know about it, with Karin home with the flu, Yuzu had been on her own. Why of all days did these bullies decide to take their game with her to the next level. She was crying now, her legs wanting to give out.

"Help me!" she hollered. Ichigo had been chatting with Uryuu when he heard Yuzu's frantic cries and the two boys took off in her direction.

Yuzu tripped and fell with a hard thud, "haha your luck's run out Kurosaki. Hand over your payment for safe passage."

"I don't have any money. I told you, please don't hurt me," the frightened 11 year old pleaded.

"Silly cry baby, we're going to teach you to listen to your elders," the more muscular of the two boys stated as he began to reach for her, but a sharp pain to the back of his head made him stop and turn. A baseball rolled on the ground, and it was clear that a short shadowy figure had been the source of the baseball.

"Or I can teach you what happens when a real teenager sees the ruckus that you demons are causing," a young woman's voice boomed, the anger was evident in her words. She had been the one to pitch the baseball, and it looked like she was ready to go toe to toe with each of them.

"Huh, it's the new girl," the tattooed bully stated.

"Well aren't you the observant one? I'm new to your school, not new to Karakura... at least not entirely," she stepped from the shadows and Yuzu gasped at the sight of the person before her. "Yuzu, are you alright?"

Yuzu nodded. "Go to your brother then," the teenager girl told her.

Yuzu nodded, "I'll send him back to help you." The teenage girl smirked at the thought, _don't bother. I can handle these clowns._

The muscular bully moved to stop Yuzu from running, a swift kick to his wrist from the teenage girl, prevented him from making contact with the child.

"If you wanna fight someone, try taking on someone your own age," she challenged, her blue eyes seemed to turn to icicles as she stared them down.

Ichigo could see his little sister, her light brown hair bobbing as she ran towards him "Ichigo! There's a girl back there, she's taking on the bullies that were chasing me," Yuzu informed him.

"Tatsuki?"

"No, she had light brown hair and blue eyes, she knew my name. I don't remember her name, she's a friend of yours Ichigo, from Mashiba Junior High."

Ichigo turned to his blue-haired friend, "Uryuu..."

"I'll get her home, go check on the girl," Uryuu agreed without Ichigo needing to finish his sentence. Ichigo then took off down the street in the direction Yuzu had come from. He didn't know what he was expecting, maybe she'd be in the middle of getting beat up, or maybe she'd already be unconscious in a heap on the ground, or maybe she'd be caught between two of them with one of them holding her arms back. The thoughts made his feet pound the pavement harder and faster pushing himself as far as he dared to reach this person who had come to Yuzu's rescue.

When he got there, the sight before him was nothing like he'd expected at all. The girl was short, maybe about 5 feet tall and a couple of inches if she was lucky, but one of the high school boys was already on the ground whimpering and not daring to move while she delivered a fierce punch to the second guy, hitting him square under the jaw the force of the punch causing his head to snap backwards as he fell.

"Now beat it. Don't go after that girl again or you'll wish you never learned to walk," she ordered the high school students as they ran away, grateful for the escape.

"Is Yuzu alright?" she asked Ichigo while watching them run away, disgust still boiling inside her.

"Yeah, fine. Who are you?"

She chuckled at this, and turning around to both look at him and give him a better glance, he gasped a bit. Memories filled his mind of playing with a young girl when he was a child, and crying the day that her military general father had been reassigned to a new base in Tokyo causing them to move. Was it really her? "Alesta Kobayashi?"

"You haven't changed one bit," Alesta smiled at him.

Half an hour later they were sitting in the Karakura mall food court. He had gotten a coke, she had a root beer neither of which had really been touched. They were going over their different experiences in different middle schools and high schools. "So why are you back in Karakura?" Ichigo asked.

"My Dad's been missing in action for a while, he's presumed dead."

A wave of regret passed over Ichigo, partly wishing he hadn't asked because the topic was evidentially painful for her, but partly glad that he had asked. The general never liked Ichigo when they were growing up together.

"I'm sorry to hear that Alesta," he placed a hand on her forearm.

She smiled, "Thanks but... you know, it's the life of a military family." She laughed it off. She was right, even as a child she'd been faced with knowing that something like this could happen. Alesta had been a wild child when they were in elementary school, from the looks of things she still kind of was, she didn't dye her hair or have any facial piercings, Alesta still had her usual skater girl style though. Khaki pants, tank top, arm warmers, even carried her skateboard around still. She had been a tomboy when she was younger, and from the looks of things she still was. Ichigo kind of grinned thinking _geez, even the General couldn't force her into being prim and proper.  
_He was still amazed at her, if her father's disappearance did have a negative impact on her, she didn't let it show.

"When they told my mother that she was for all intents and purposes a widow, and that she should move, we couldn't get a place in Tokyo, and we both remembered loving Karakura Town, so we came back here," she concluded taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm glad you did," Ichigo admitted.

Alesta looked at him, seriously? Ichigo wasn't one to show much of his emotions, no matter who he was speaking to or what the situation was, unless he showed anger.

"What? You miss me Ichi-nii?"

He looked at her as though she'd grown ten heads within the last few minutes. "What do you think?"

She blushed a bit, it had been a ridiculous question, and although they weren't really brother and sister, it felt like they were. After all before she left, she and Ichigo would spend at least a few minutes every day with each other. When the other boys said she couldn't play baseball, Ichigo had backed her. When the other girls called him a pansy boy for not being like the other guys, she had backed him. When she had chicken pox, Ichigo had cried until his parents let him see her, she had been very grateful for the company, the isolation had been suffocating. When Masaki had died, she was the one who helped him realise sometimes in life you can't stop things from happening all you can do is try, and helped him resolve to try from that point onward instead of just sulking and not taking any kind of action.

"I missed you too. I guess I just use humour to deal with emotions these days," she explained.

"Yeah, I just hide mine constantly," Ichigo agreed. Alesta laughed at the similarity.


	2. Chapter 2

Something caught his eye it was located on her left shoulder, and nowhere near the shoulder blade, "Is that a tattoo?"

She now had his full attention. Alesta followed his gaze, "Yep. It's a Drudic tattoo, the Awen symbol, symbolising equality between men and women."

Ichigo was stunned. She was sixteen and she had a tattoo? The General allowed that? What the hell? "Where did you get it?"

"My mother and I went to Ireland to visit my Uncle, he owns a tattoo parlor and does a few in his own home. I told him I wanted one, my mother agreed to it, and poof here we are Dad didn't have a say. I always wanted a tattoo since I found out what they were, and my mom never had an issue with it, the General however, well he had a problem with everything I was into. Mom's far more of a free spirit, probably where I get it from," she beamed.

Never in her life would she have guessed that Ichigo Kurosaki would be the type to be shocked by her so easily. "Whoa," was all he managed to reply with.

"I'll get my next one when I'm 18, probably my parents names across my lower back in Kanji."

Did he hear that right? Alesta was a bit wilder than he had originally thought. Change the topic, change the topic, the singular thought ran through his mind like a freight train.

"So you date anyone yet?"

"Hmmm, interesting topic, but no, I haven't. Have you?"

"Nah."

"Ever fooled around?" Wait what had she just asked? Ichigo felt his face flushing as he reprocessed the question that his friend had just asked him. Wow, personal much? He cleared his throat, "No, I haven't. Why have you?"

Her turn to blush, "I've done a few things. Never gone to home base though, I'm saving that."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing! Shy, quiet Alesta who before wouldn't have said 'boo' to a mouse unless the mouse was a bully and the bully was going after a kid younger than her? Mousey little Alesta had messed around with men? She had this nervous look on her face as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Oh, and not just men," Alesta added causing Ichigo to spit out the sip of his coke in shock, and blush even further as he unwillingly imagined her going down on a girl. Oh damn it, his pants were tight now!

"So, you got anyone in mind?" She asked taking a sip. Ahh! Why was she using a straw? Damn his hormones!

"Maybe."

"You're playing shy with me?"

"Maybe."

"Are you five?"

"Maybe."

Alesta grinned, he could still goat her on occasion. "Same old Kurosaki," she sighed, it was a relief. She had finally found some familiarity in Karakura Town. No matter what, she had always been able to count on Ichigo.

"I should probably get going," Ichigo suddenly informed her.

"Oh, okay. Hey, if you ever want to talk again or meet up..." she handed him a small piece of paper that had been folded over.

"It's my cell phone number," Alesta stated grabbing the skateboard.

"Alright. It was great seeing you again Alesta," Ichigo replied, extending his hand to her.

"What the hell? Since when do we shake hands?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo blushed for thinking that she hadn't remembered but knowing he was wrong made him smile as well he also wondered if she'd be offended if she felt what he'd hoped his clothes were hiding. Time to be brave, grabbing her wrist he pulled her close to him in a tight hug, even bringing his head down near hers.

"If you ever go away again, just keep in touch, hmm?"

Alesta had become intoxicated by the warmth she felt in his arms, "okay" was the only response she could manage.

Ichigo couldn't explain it, somehow having his old best friend back in his life made things seem a bit brighter. "Are you registered with Karakura high?"

"Yep, I'm gonna start there tomorrow."

"Well, I guess if nothing else, I'll see you at lunch."

"Uh okay."

"Oh right, you don't even know where the lunch room is do you?"

"Nope, I surely do not."

"Hmm, okay then meet me out on the roof top, we'll have lunch together there."

She laughed, "You mean you still want to split our lunches?"

"Why not? Can't be any more weird than the stuff Orihime brings."

"Like what?"

"Uh, fish shaped bread in ramen noodles with wasabe and honey for one."

"Sora allows that?"

"Oh... right, you left before that."

"Something happened to him?"

"Alesta, he... he passed away, in a bad car accident. Orihime brought him into the clinic, but we didn't have the equipment to do anything for him. He died before the ambulance could get him to the hospital."

"Oh... poor Orihime. So she's been on her own since? When did this happen?"

"It was the summer that you left."

Alesta's face paled in regret, "oh that's awful."

Ichigo decided to change the topic, try to get her mind off Orihime, "You into any new foods since you've been to Ireland?"

"A few, yeah."

"Bring one of them tomorrow for lunch," Ichigo suggested. She giggled a bit, "we'll see what I have at home to work with," she replied. Ichigo smiled at her and thought to himself, 'hmm I wonder what her lips would feel like. Wait what did I just think? This is Alesta. Hello, Alesta remember? The girl you used to play war with?'

"What's wrong?" Alesta's voice broke his train of thought.

"Nothing."

"Liar, but if you don't want to say then that's your choice," Alesta replied.

Ichigo looked at her, in complete awe, even after four years apart, she still knew when to just let it go and wait for him to talk about whatever it was that he'd been thinking about. At that exact moment, he was glad for it too. He wasn't even close to being ready to tell her the thoughts that poured through his mind when he was around her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, noon couldn't come fast enough for Ichigo. First off, when Alesta first entered his homeroom, he hadn't realised that until then he'd never seen her in a skirt before, and the girl's school uniform really showed off her toned figure. He couldn't help but feel a bit excited when Alesta beat Tatsuki to the punch, literally, in protecting Orihime from Chizuru's inappropriate contact, even going as far as to further step on Chizuru's face and tell her she was "an insult to all lesbians in the world" with her "flamboyant disregard for another person's personal space".

This of course caused Chizuru to accuse her of being homophobic, to which Alesta had simply smirked and replied, "If I were homophobic, I'd have to hate myself. Can your tiny brain process what that means?"

"Why are you ashamed to be lesbian?" Chizuru had demanded, "forbidden love is the most beautiful and wonderful thing in the world!"

Ichigo had been experiencing difficulty in resisting his own urge to punch Chizuru himself at that point, but the way that Alesta handled the situation made him beam with pride.

"I'm not ashamed of my bisexuality. I've marched in Gay Pride parades since I was 12 years old, and I'm a very out spoken member of the GLBT community, however... if you ever touch Orihime again in a way that makes her uncomfortable I will fucking pound the shit out of your snob face for perpetuating a stereotype," Alesta had shrieked right against Chizuru's nose.

At this, Chizuru had leapt backwards and gone to her desk to sulk. Ichigo reached over and placed a hand on Alesta's shoulder, looking over at him, she saw him winking at her. She smiled and winked back before focusing on the teacher who had appeared at the front of the class.

"Psst, Alesta," Orihime had whispered to her, She adverted her eyes in Orihime's direction, who then shot her the victory sign "nice to have you back in town," she chirped. Alesta smiled warmly. It seemed as though the friends she had left in Karakura were ready and willing to welcome her back with open arms. _I love this place_, Alesta thought absently to herself.

Chad was a new friend that she ran into with Ichigo introducing them, and outside the home room Tatsuki complimented her fighting ability, Alesta had blushed and stated that it was defensive only of herself and others. When asked where she had learned to fight as she did, she simply said "my father" not explaining that he had been a soldier, and had been trained in hand to hand combat on a military level since she was able to walk. She also left out that whenever she boarded an airplane she had to legally declare herself a lethal weapon, which always caused a few eyebrows to raise. Alesta had always been one friend that Ichigo didn't have to worry about protecting, but in a way did. She was fierce and fearless, it was hear lack of fear that scared him.

Finally the lunch bell rang. Ichigo walked with her to her locker, then they walked to his, afterwards they headed up to the roof. "What'd you bring?" Alesta asked as she sat next to him in his usual space.

"Tempura," Ichigo smirked.

"You sly dog, you remembered?" Tempura was only her favourite Japanese dish.

"Course I did. What'd you bring? Your lunches have always been so different."

"Chana Masala," Alesta replied, knowing he'd have no idea what she was talking about but he loved spicy food.

"Looks interesting," Ichigo said taking a bit as he put some tempura on a napkin for her.

"Hmmm, spicy too. Is that chic peas?"

"Yep. It's a vegetarian curry of sorts," Alesta replied.

"Since when are you a vegetarian?"

"I'm not. I try to have one vegetarian meal a week," Alesta replied.

"Hmm, so if we did this tomorrow I could expect some meat from you?" before realising how that sounded and he began to flush. Alesta was giggling a bit at how naive and awkward he was. "Yeah, I'd probably bring maki rolls tomorrow. Relax Ichigo, I knew what you meant," Alesta smiled, they continued to eat their shared lunches in silence until they were nearly done.

"God I can't take this," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Too spicy?" Alesta inquired her mouth was half full of Tempura.

"No, I can't take this urge that I have."

Alesta had begun to express her confusion, but then his arm was around her neck, pulling her towards him until his lips were on hers. She could sense how tense he was, she swallowed the food that was still in her mouth, then her shock melted away and she returned his kiss, even placing a hand gently at the base of his neck. He pulled away and looked at her, had he been out of line with her? Was she offended? She didn't seem to be.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "uhh," was all he could manage... Wow, so this is how it felt to act on a sexual impulse?

"That's probably the best kiss I've ever had," Alesta complimented breaking the silence.

Ichigo began to sweat, "you're just saying that."

"And why the hell would I lie to you? Just to stroke your ego? I think you've got enough of that already," Alesta chuckled.

Again Ichigo blushed. When she had said 'stroke your ego' his mind had gone to perverted places. What was with him? He was completely different around her, different from he remembered being as a child, and certainly different than he'd treat Tatsuki, Rukia, hell even Orihime. Seeing that words alone wouldn't convince him, she moved in closer to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked sheepishly.

"Relax Ichigo, you're so tense," she replied as she moved in closer to him, he kept moving away. She cocked an eyebrow, " does my breath smell?" she asked. This was offending her? Not the kiss, but him moving away from her attempt at another kiss, trying to maintain the friendship that they have?

"N-no... but..." her lips were now on his, his whole body tensed at this, afraid of the reaction he'd have. Oh god, she was relaxing her body, lowering herself down onto his lap. Oh god, she's going to feel what these kisses do to me. What is she going to think of me? She sat on his lap and continued to kiss him, he finally relaxed and embraced her. God her kisses were so delicious. She pulled away and traced his lips with her thumb, "how's that urge you couldn't take?"

"Pacified," he replied with a sigh. God her touch was unbelievable. She smiled, "You didn't offend me by kissing me Ichigo. I had a crush on you when I left Karakura... I thought I'd out grown it. Then I ran into Yuzu yesterday, and consequently ran into you...I realised I hadn't out grown anything."

"Those others that you were with..."

Alesta rolled her eyes, "One guy, one girl, it was just pure experimentation, nothing else. That's why I never..."

Ichigo blushed as he formed his next sentence, "I wouldn't mind experimenting with you sometime."

Alesta raised an eyebrow "one on one, or a three way?"

Ichigo blushed at the idea of a three way, it hadn't entered his mind. Could he? No. No, it was him, only him, or nothing. When he told her that, she smiled "I think I can manage living on strawberry ice cream."

The bell rang signalling that lunch was over. "Oh no, I am not getting up!" Ichigo protested.

"Why not goof?" Ichigo gave her a weird look.

"You were on my lap, what do you think?"

"So think of things that don't turn you on... like my aunt Ryo in a g-string," Alesta suggested. Ichigo's mind gave a vision of Alesta's obese aunt with her greying hair wearing a string bikini, the idea was completely repulsive and instantly his 'problem' was gone.

"Okay that worked," he confirmed as he got up to his feet. "God how can you turn me on and off within minutes?"

Alesta gave him a look that said it all, she just knew him. "I'm in trouble," he joked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey you, hey you, Devil's little sister, listening to your twisted transistor. Hold it between your legs, turn it up turn it up, the wind is coming through can't get enough a lonely life where no one understands you. But don't give up because the music do music do music do music do," Alesta was singing along with her Ipod, off key.

He wished she wouldn't, not that he hated the sound of her voice and seeing her enjoying herself. He loved that part of it in truth, but some of the lyrics that came from her mouth in her sexy voice caused him to be self conscious about a condition she usually put him in. They had been dating for about two weeks now and they were going at his pace, whatever he was comfortable with. He was grateful in a way but sometimes wondered if she secretly wanted more from their intimate moments. She never said anything though, and after he asked her to stop, they'd still sit together with her head on his shoulder, or lay next to each other, wrapped in each other's arms.

The more he learned about Alesta the more he loved her. She was still into baseball like he remembered her, but now she coached the Karakura pee-wee t-ball team, having gotten dragged into it by her little cousin who kept crying about their coach being really mean and only being nice if they won a game. She still swam exceptionally well, well enough to get a job as a lifeguard at the local recreation center and teach little kids to swim. She still held her first-aid and CPR training up to date, she could still kick a soccer ball as well as any guy he knew, she had taught Karin when she was three years old, and Ichigo had kept up with Karin's practicing until she turned ten.

She was still up for baking with Yuzu whenever his little sister needed an older girl to talk to, and she still knew how to coax whatever troubled Yuzu out into the open. _God I'm lucky_, he thought to himself as he watched her let her guard down she was dancing down the street in her black jeans and a white button down t-shirt. He had never before seen her so relaxed. She was always tense, always ready to charge into battle, but around him, she was different. _The same way I'm different around her_, he thought with a wide smile. He didn't know how he was going to focus on the movie and not her.

After the movie they were in the ally behind the theatre, their hormones were getting the better of them. Ichigo was planting kisses on her lips at first, then along her jaw over to her pulse point, down to the nape of her neck, and nibbling on her earlobe. Her moans and groans were exciting him further, a few times he thought he was going to cream his pants, and he wouldn't have cared. They were hidden behind the theatre's dumpster, not the most romantic spot, but in a pinch it would do to hide their lustful misadventure. Her hands were sliding under his shirt and over his firm muscular chest, down to his stomach. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as he realised what might happen if she went any further, he had one hand under her ass, holding her up next to his arousal, his other hand was on her b-cup sized breast, under the shirt but over her bra.

"God I wish no one was home, I wouldn't mind getting under that teasing fabric," he whined before kissing her lips again to stifle a moan, she'd just rubbed up against him in the best way.

Alesta smiled at this "Who says you can't?" she asked, she unhooked the front of her bra, allowing it to provide him access to the sensitive flesh that his hands were craving to feel. "You're amazing," he breathed.

"Not nearly as amazing as you Ichigo," she replied. She meant every word of it. He had his mouth back on her earlobe, his free hand groping her breast, rubbing a finger over the hard nipple, and squeezing the breast its self. Oh god what he was doing to her. Alesta allowed her hand to slide down further past his abs, to the waist band of his pants and hesitated. Ichigo knew she was asking his permission, "do it," he breathed.

Right now he was throbbing and grinding against her was no longer enough. She slid her hand down into his khaki's, and grabbed a hold of his throbbing member gently massaging it. His movement stopped as he fixed his mouth on her neck, trying desperately to keep quiet. Despite what he implied to his friends, he had masturbated... a number of times... but never in the three years he'd touched himself had anything felt so intense. It wasn't long before he started to feel himself approaching release, he was still clothed, he didn't care but he thought it fair to warn Alesta.

"I'm..."

as if she knew her sweet voice whispered, "want me to stop?"

"Hell no," was the last thing from his mouth before his climax hit, he captured her lips with his trying to minimize the noise he knew he was going to make. When it was over, he let back to her feet on the ground. She slid down easily, removing her hand from his pants, she brought her fingers up to her lips and licked the sticky mess that had landed on them.

"God damn you, Alesta," he muttered only half serious. Seeing her sucking away his release was only turning him on again.

"What?"

"What do you think?"

A smile crept over her as she reattached her bra and buttoned her shirt, "but you just..."

"That's why I'm damning you," he laughed as he pulled her in close for a hug, she willingly wrapped her arms around him tightly as he rested his cheek next to her forehead. Whenever they were close and could inhale the other's scent, it sent them both on a high more potent than any street drug, it was more calming than any sedative.

"I love you," she whispered without realising it. Hang on a sec, did I just? Oh god I did! What if this is just a fling to him? What if we're dating but he just really likes me a lot and doesn't love me back? Alesta you're an idiot.

Ichigo laughed a bit when he felt her body tense up against him, he knew she was wondering if she had made a mistake. She hadn't. "I love you Alesta," he replied. Immediately she relaxed and looked up into his brown eyes.

"I love only you Alesta."

"I love only you, Ichigo," she agreed as she moved in to kiss him again, their lips met and electricity surged through both of them with a wave of warmth.

"Let's get you home before I lose control again," he suggested.

"Hmm okay," though she didn't really want to.

The next day at school Chizuru cornered Alesta in the girls washroom, "what were you doing with Kurosaki behind the movie theatre last night?"

Alesta cocked an eyebrow, "how is that any of your business?"

"You lecture me about how I behave with Orihime and then you betray your sexuality by doing that with Kurosaki?"

Alesta's temper was nearing its peak, struggling to keep control when she retorted, "What Ichigo and I do as consenting individuals is our business, Chizuru. What you were doing to Orihime became my business due to the blunt expression on her face indicating she did not like being man handled by you. I did not betray my sexuality either. Bisexual means I like women and men. Get that through your pathetically thick skull."


	5. Chapter 5

Alesta then looked Chizuru in the eyes and without blinking or faltering she said, "I don't want to fight you Chizuru. When we met, you were making an old friend of mine uncomfortable with your advances towards her. As a friend, I took action. There's no need to be jealous of me in regards to Orihime, she isn't my type, too busty for my taste. More over I'm dating Ichigo. Lastly, I've known both longer than you, so when you start to feel like I'm trying to take your place, or I'm not living by what I told you when I first met you, stop and ask yourself if either of them appear uncomfortable around me. I'm going to leave now," Alesta then turned and made her way towards the hall, as she reached the bathroom door, a foot connected with the back of her head, causing her to launch forward. Alesta smacked face first into the bathroom door which swung open and caused her to fall into the hallway.

"What the hell kind of messed up name is Alesta anyway?" Chizuru screeched. Alesta, though her vision was blurred and she now had a killer headache rose to her feet, composing herself she turned towards her attacker and shot back, "It's Scots-Gaelic you ignorant tramp!"

Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Uryuu, Tatsuki and Orihime exchanged glances, they all knew that last voice, and that first one, oh brother. Ichigo was the first to dash out of the room followed closely by Chad, then Rukia, and Tatsuki took up the rear, what they found disturbed them. A group of guys surrounding them, and it appeared Keigo was leading them in a chant, "Cat fight! Cat Fight! Cat Fight!"

Chad growled, and Rukia's hands balled into fists, but it was Ichigo's reaction that startled Keigo.

"What the hell are you doing you friggin' idiot!" Ichigo demanded.

The crowd separated a bit and they could plainly see Chizuru pulling Alesta's hair, and Alesta standing on her feet, both hands up at Chizuru's trying to get her to break her grip. Tatsuki saw an opening and went for Chizuru with a powerful kick. Then it was Chizuru versus Tatsuki while Chad wrapped an arm protectively around a visibly wounded Alesta until Ichigo took over the shield stance. Rukia was busy beating up Keigo for encouraging the fight, Chizuru was out of control and somehow managed to knock Tatsuki into the wall disorienting her and used that opportunity to charge at Alesta again, Chad held a hand out at arms length, and she ran right into his grip, which he then firmed, forcing her to stay in place and swing wildly but she could not make contact with anything.

"What the hell's got her pissed off?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

"She saw us at the movies. Accused me of betraying my sexuality... and called me a hypocrite for what I said to her regarding Orihime."

"Are you serious?" A shy voice asked. Chizuru stopped swinging, when this happened Chad loosened his grip and quickly regretted his moment of compassion towards her.

"My venus! Oh I've missed you! I'm not listening to hypocrites anymore!" Chizuru cried as she ran for Orihime arms wide open.

Orihime had heard more than enough, She threw her weight into a punch and connected forcefully with Chizuru's nose. "That's for attacking Alesta!"

Several faces were now gaping at Orihime their jaws hanging near the ground, Uryuu blinked thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him. Shy, quiet, empathetic, gentle Orihime actually punched someone? From the looks of Chizuru she had not only connected the punch with Chizuru, but hit her with enough force to render her unconscious.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because I wouldn't stand up for myself Alesta. From now on, I'm going to speak up when people upset me. I promise you that," Orihime rambled, as though she were asking for an apology for her lack of action before that point in time. Uryuu who was standing next to her placed a hand on her shoulder but he was silent.

Alesta smiled, though the act hurt, "don't make a promise to me Orihime, make the promise to yourself. Protect yourself for yourself, not for me, or anyone else. Stand up for yourself because you believe you're worth it. After all, we all believe you are or we wouldn't be out here."

The five other friends were all nodding in agreement with what Les was telling her. Orihime smiled that infamous smile that as far as Alesta was concerned wasn't on her friend's face often enough.

"Okay. From now on, I promise that I, Orihime Inoue will stand up for myself because I believe I'm worth protecting."

A cheer from her six friends erupted through the hall. A sudden sensation over whelmed Alesta, freeing herself from Ichigo she ran back into the washroom, the sound of someone being sick could be heard mere minutes later.

"That's not good," Ichigo and Uryuu stated.

Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia ran into the girls washroom with Rukia shouting over her shoulder for the boys to go get a teacher. Uryuu was the first to reach the home room only to find that the teacher wasn't there. So he ran to the next classroom and informed the teacher, who was Rukia's older look alike, in that classroom what had happened. She immediately told one of her students to take over with the review before she paged the office and informed them of what happened before running to the girls washroom herself.

"I'm so sorry Alesta," Orihime cried as she watched her friend throw up once more.

"Ori, do you own a mind control device?"

Orihime was shaken by the question at first and at the strength demonstrated by Alesta that allowed her to joke at a time like this, "No" was her timid reply.

Alesta looked her in the eye, "Then you didn't do this. It was Chizuru. You can only control your own actions, not the actions of others" Alesta put things into perspective for her before another gagging spell hit causing her to turn her attention back to hovering over the toilet bowl.

Orihime was sitting in the stall with Alesta, holding her hair back while she succumbed to the nausea that washed over her in continuous waves.

"I'll take over Orihime," The teacher stated, Orihime looked behind herself. "Ms. Kuchiki," she greeted.

Hisana knelt behind the sick girl and gathered Alesta's hair into a ponytail before using an elastic that she had on her to tie the hair back.

"I'm going to need to hear from all six of you regarding what happened to lead to this," Hisana Kuchiki stated. They all nodded. "Rukia," Hisana called out.

"Yes Ms. Kuchiki," she replied wincing at the title, she hated calling her own sister that, but they were in school and at this moment they were not sisters. They were teacher and student as such proper titles had to be maintained. Hisana grinned knowing what Rukia was thinking, "Are you hurt Rukia? Tatsuki? Orihime?"

The three girls shook their heads no. The focus of Chizuru's attack had been Alesta. "Ru, could you go and gather up the boys? We're going to need to hear from all of you regarding what happened here," Hisana requested. Rukia nodded and exited the washroom, it wasn't difficult to find Ichigo he was waiting outside, as was Chad and Uryu.

"How is she?" Ichigo asked, dreading the answer.

"She's having a tough time trying to stop vomiting, I'm no doctor, but from what I do know it looks like a concussion."

"She did seem to have a bad headache. How did she get hurt like that though? She never leaves herself open," Ichigo wondered out loud

Rukia lowered her eyes, "I'm not sure. Hisana's with her though, she'll be alright. I can't tell you how many concussions my sister's helped me through.

Since the principal's office couldn't locate Alesta's mother they were stuck wondering if they should call an ambulance or what should be done.

It was Ichigo who spoke up, "call my father's clinic. He may not be an emergency contact on her profile, but he's known her since she was practically in diapers." It was true, Ichigo had to struggle to find a young memory of himself when he didn't know Alesta and after searching for a while, he realised he didn't have a single one. There were memories of just him and his family, certainly, but as far as he could tell, he'd always known Les... and now she was hurt. This wasn't like the skinned knees and elbows she'd get when she fell off her bike, this was something that had the potential to be life threatening.

Following Ichigo's suggestion Isshin Kurosaki agreed to take her into his care as a physician until her mother could be reached.


	6. Chapter 6

Alesta woke up the next morning in the Kurosaki clinic, with Isshin sitting next to her. "Morning, I have to ask you a few quick questions before I can allow you to get up."

"Okay Dr. Kurosaki."

"What's your name?"

"Alesta Kobayashi."

"Date of birth?"

"October nineth."

"Do you know where you are?"

"The Kurosaki Clinic. I also know that Chizuru kicked the back of my head while I was leaving the girl's washroom and picked a fight with me at school. Tatsuki, Chad and Rukia... oh god. They're not in trouble with the school are they? If they hadn't jumped in she probably would've done a lot worse," Alesta suddenly paled at the thought that her friends could be in trouble for trying to help her.

"I'll make sure the principal knows that. But Chizuru has other issues, due to the severity of your injuries I'm considering alerting the police to her actions. What was the fight about anyway?"

Alesta looked at her hands which were clasped neatly in her lap. "It's... a little complicated."

"Uh-huh... you do remember that I'm a parent, right?"

"Of course."

"And a doctor?"

Alesta gave him a strange look, "Obviously."

"So when I tell you that as your attending anything you say to me is confidential barring any issues that might need to be addressed by police and that I understand that kids these days are less inhibited than my generation, do you believe me?"

Alesta couldn't help relaxing and smiling a bit. She began to tell him everything about Chizuru harassing Orihime, and about how she had stood up for Orihime. She went on to tell him about what Chizuru accused her of, blushing deeply when she admitted that she and Ichigo had made out and Chizuru had seen them. Isshin seemed to take the news that his son was making out quite well... although she wondered what crazy antic he'd be performing later, and decided she'd ask to speak with Ichigo after his father decided she had told him enough.

"I just wonder one thing Les, why did Chizuru attack you over you protecting Orihime, and making out with my son?"

Alesta gulped, she had never told an adult about her orientation. "Uhh, well..." she blushed down to her navel. "Umm, the thing is... Dr. Kurosaki is... I'm not entirely straight. So when I defended Orihime, I also informed Chizuru that she was insulting to bisexual women and lesbians because of her behaviour."

"I see, and then she saw you making out with Ichigo..."

"And called me a betrayer of my sexuality, I corrected her in her assumption, and said I didn't want to fight. As I was leaving the washroom, she kicked the back of my head and sent me into the washroom door."

"That certainly explains the concussion."

She blushed, "Yeah. I thought she had more honour than to attack someone from behind like that."

"Well, I'll be notifying the police about this... if I might ask, does your mother know about... I don't mean you and Ichigo, by the way?"

Alesta shook her head 'no'. "Then it stays between us."

"Ichigo knows... but as far as my mother knows, I'm just a strong supporter of Gay Rights."

"Gotcha. Any idea where your mom is? The school tried to contact her."

"Oh, she's in Tokyo for a few days, finishing up a few things regarding Dad's MIA."

"Ah, I see. Well, no reason to keep you in the clinic, I'll have Ichigo move your things up to his room," Isshin stated.

"Wait, Ichigo's room?"

"Well yeah, I trust the two of you to be responsible. You're both seventeen after all, and if Ichigo doesn't know about contraceptives by now I've failed both as a physician and a father."

Alesta was a bit shocked but smiled at him, relieved when he smiled back at her.

"Hi Alesta!" A girl's perky voice called to her, she looked to her right to find Yuzu there.

"Hi Yuzu," Alesta replied smiling warmly at her.

"Ichi-nii picked some flowers for you, I was just putting them in a vase," Yuzu stated.

Alesta smiled at the thoughtfulness.

"Alesta, are you alright?" A deep voice inquired. Looking to her other side, she found Chad standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine Chad," She assured him. He had this pained look on his face that she didn't quite understand and he was playing with the gold coin medallion he always wore.

"Are you alright Sado-kun?"

He nodded, but his face remained the same, his eyes seemed to be wary, and there was something else mixed in. Regret?

"Chad if something's wrong, you know you can talk to me right?" Alesta inquired, wanting to assure herself that Chad saw her as a bit more than Ichigo's girl.

He nodded again, but he kept fidgeting with the coin. 'I wonder if he feels bad that I got hurt?' she thought to herself.

"Hey, if you're blaming yourself for what happened with Chizuru, don't. I let my guard down, that wasn't your fault."

He nodded, his expression didn't change, but he stopped playing with the coin. 'That must've been it,' she thought to herself.

He sat down in the chair next to her, for a while he just stood there, until Alesta cleared her throat, "Umm... so how's the weather today?"

She didn't know what else to talk about. Chad was nice enough, and a giant softie, but he rarely ever talked so she got the impression he didn't like her much. He raised an eyebrow in response. "Alright, look... I just- do you hate me or something?"

His eyes went wide in response, and shook his head 'no'.

"Well why don't you ever talk?"

He shrugged and answered, "I never have much to say."

"C'mon, sports, CDs, concerts, anything? Nothing interests you?"

"I like music," he replied.

"So let's talk about that then," she grinned. He smiled back, their friendship had been on tender hooks since they met, yet when Chizuru had been beating up on her, he was the first one to shield her, and then he had shielded both her and Ichigo when Chizuru had managed to disorient Tatsuki. She had known that he didn't hate her, she just wanted to get him talking, wanting him to say more than a few syllables at a time. She could see why he was Ichigo's best friend.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Unfortunately I'm kind of finding it difficult to write a Bleach fic with no involvement of hollows, ect. lol I may end up having to add some just to spice this up a bit. *rolls eyes* yes I'm pathetic, aren't I? lol


End file.
